


Friends with Benefits

by theperilousaquarius



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperilousaquarius/pseuds/theperilousaquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard gets drunk and bangs Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: okay! So just a few warnings:  
> This contains smut and yaoi or BL
> 
> Don't like , Don't read  
> That is all
> 
> *author appears on medevil horse  
> Onward! To the gay erotica!

It was a long day for the both of them. Bard was given the job of cooking and cleaning for 50 people without the help of Sebastian and Sebastian himself was ordered around rententlessly by Ciel. So when Sebastian found Bard in the wine cellar, instead of yelling at him for drinking the precious liquor ploped down beside him and took a swig of the bottle Bard had handed to him.

"This job's gonna be the death of me," Bard said tiredly. 

Sebastian took another swig of the bottle before handing it back to Bardroy.

"You've got it harder than anybody else in the manor, why do you even stay?" asked Bard. "You're super talented and have gotten a job offer from almost every one of the little brats guests,"

The Cook rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder in a tired drunken haze. The Black haired butler sighed as he looked at Bardroy's face. He had passed out.  
Sebastian just sat there and allowed Bard to rest on his shoulder before nudging him awake. Bard groaned from being awoken from his peaceful sleep.

Sebastian shook Bardroy gently. 

"Bardroy, wake up."

Bard's eyes flutter open and a kind smile.

"Mr. Sebastian, you're kind a handsome, if you know what I mean." Bard giggled at his own drunken comment as Sebastian frowned at him.  
" I'd like to fuck you into a mattress, if you know what I'm saying hehehe." Bardroy said rather lewdly.

"Bard, I do believe that you are too intoxicated to think straight. And second, I'm not a bottom."

Bardroy ignored what Sebastian just said and nuzzled himself into the crook of Sebastian's neck and continued whispering lewd things at Sebastian. 

"I'd make you come so hard, you'd see the stars~" he muttered as he began to place little kisses down Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian bit his lip trying to contain a moan. 

"Bard...this isn't a good idea...ahh!."

A jolt of pleasure went up and down his body as Bard found the special spot on Sebastian's neck.

"No... Bard... Please stop." He managed to pant out placing his hands on Bard's chest pushing him away.

Bard withdrew his head and his face showed a look of disappointment.

"Why?" He asked. "You obviously liked it, from the sounds you were making."

Sebastian blushed. 

"Why is because we could both lose our jobs. 

"Then we just got to be sneaky about it." suggested Bard.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something then closed it . He pondered the notation for a few moments before giving an answer.

"Fine, but only for tonight. Tommorow morning, we both forget about and continue in with our lives like nothing happened."

Bard grinned smugly.

"After tonight, you'll be craving me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

"Eh, don't roll your eyes at me. Im better than you think,"

"Is that so?" Sebastian teased. "Prove it to me." 

Bardroy looked at Sebastian's pale lips before leaning in and pressing his to them. The kiss was long and hard. Sebastian broke the kiss and propped himself up. He then climbed onto Bard's lap and attacked his partner's lips. Bard started moving his hands up and down the back of Sebastian's thighs then softly groped his ass. Sebastian gasped and Bard used that to his advantage be sticking his tongue into his mouth. Bard's mouth muffled the moan that escaped Sebastian's lips. Bardroy brought his hands to Sebastian's chest and started to fumble with the buttons. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss.

"Let's take this to my bedroom, instead of a musty cellar." he said to Bardroy.

"Oh, so you are liking it? Hehehe." Bard teased.

"I never said that." Sebastian said buttoning up his shirt and straighting his tie. He walked up to Bardroy and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I never said I didn't either," he said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

Bardroy followed Sebastian to the Head Servent's quarters. Bard looked around the room. It was certainly bigger then his shared room and had a bigger bed. 'Perfect' he thought.

Sebastian lead Bardroy to the edge of the bed and undid the buttons on his shirt. Bard did the same thing and fumbled drunkly with the copper buttons on his chef's uniform. Eventually he took off the white undershirt he had on underneath, exposing the toned muscles on his chest. He slipped off his boots and climbed on top of Sebastian leaning down to capture the raven-haired butlers lips. Sebastians pale hands explored the ridges of Bardroy's back. Bard slipped a hand into the butler's trousers and started stroking the semi hard member. Sebastian let out a muffled moan. Bardroy broke their kiss and started to place grntle kisses down his body. Bards fingers tugged at the rim of Sebastian's pants pulling them down smoothly. Sebastian's pale body was now fully exposed.

Bardroy gazed at the body that was in front of him.

"Damn, you're gorgeous." he muttered.

He continued jerking off Sebastian while sucking and biting the black haired man's neck. Sebastian let out a series of moans. The bulge in Bard's pants grew at every noise that Sebastian let out. He positioned himself in between Sebastian's legs and began to finger him at his entrance. Waves of pleasure hit Sebastian.

"Oh God...more." he managed to choke out.

"Okay baby." Bard replied.

"Already at a pet name stage?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Do you want it or not?"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Bard placed two fingers in Sebastian's entrance. and started scissoring and massaging Sebastian's insides. Sebastian threw back his head and cried out when Bard hit his prostate.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

"Okay then get on your hands and knees." 

Sebastian obeyed as Bardroy took out his erect member. He pumped a few times before teasing Sebastian's entrance. He got a good grip on Sebastian's hips and thrusted into him slowly. Sebastian let out a cry. Bardroy wasn't sure if it was out of pain or pleasure, so he began to rock his hips back and forth slowly to help Sebastian get used to the feeling. Moans of pleasure echoed through the room.

"Harder!" cried Sebastian.

Bardroy began to thrust with more and more force as he felt himself climaxing. He reached down grabbed Sebastian's member that was slick from precum. He synched his thrusting with the strokes of Sebastian's member. It wasn't too long before Sebastian cummed all over his stomach and in Bard's hand. A few more thrusts and Bard came inside Sebastian. They both collapsed next to each other panting. Bard pressed a chaste kiss to his partner's lips.

"So how was that?" He asked.

Sebastian was still panting hard.

"Can't wait to do it again some time."

With that answer, Bardroy smiled and moved closer to Sebastian putting an arm around his waist pulling him close. Bardroy inhaled the scent of the back Sebastian's head. No cigarette could match the pleasure of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making another chapter but I was procrastinating another fic and this seemed like a good waste of my time. This is unbeta'd.
> 
> Special thanks to @. For inspiration

“Bloody hell…” Bard groaned, propping up on one arm, the other attempting to soothe the pain in his head. 

It didn't take long for the grogginess from waking up to leave him once he realized this wasn't his bed. And there was another person in the bed.

“What the . . .?”

Those uniquely dark locks cascaded down the ‘stranger’s neck. He knew who he was. Fuck. Bard had just slept with his handsome as fuck boss and doesn't even remember it. He didn't even know who topped. 

He quickly did a mental scan of his body. Nothing seemed to hurt other than his goddamn head. Did Sebastian the all great and powerful really bottom for him? Or maybe they just so happen to be both stark ass naked in the same bed with their clothes thrown about the room by strange coincidence?

Sebastian began to stir. Bard watch with cautioned eyes as tired carmine ones slowly came to life. The man groaned.

“Bard, pray tell, what are you doing in my room?”

Bard closed his eyes trying to remember the night before. 

“I think we were in the cellar drinking-”

“Bard, we have had this talk about drinking from the young lords wine cellar-”

“Oi, you were drinking too you know!” 

There was a pause as Sebastian stared off in realization. 

“What?” Bard asked flatly.

“That is why my memory would be this hazy.”

“You barely touched the bottle.” He scoffed. “I won't expect you to be such a lightweight.”

Sebastian gave him an unamused look.

“I don't normally drink, and when I do, I tend to . . . Well, sleep with anyone, and not remember it in the morning.”

Bard huffed a laugh. “Well look at that, Mr. Sebastian does have flaws.”

“Well yes, I do, but please tell me how you got here.”

“I think you brought us up here after we were getting all handsy with each other.”

“And then we fucked.” Sebastian filled in for the rest of the story. “It would explain why my arse is so sore. How peculiar, I rarely bottom.”

Sebastian stood up, still completely naked and walked toward the door.

“Well, that explains that. Anyway, get out. I need to start the day and I'm sure your colleagues have noticed our absences.” He said sternly.

Bard smirked and sat up on his knees.

“Damn, You're cold, but I'm sure I can warm you right up.” He teased, ogling the porcelain Adonis in front of him.

“And how might you do that?” Sebastian said playing along.

“Well first, I'd have you in my lap like the pretty boy you are.” 

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

“Then I'd started kissing you. On your neck, underneath your ears, those goddamn lips, all those special places.” Bards voice grew sultry.

“Then I'd slowly take that suit off of you, feel all of that beautiful skin. I'd make sure to pay attention to those pert nipples of yours.”

Sebastian slowly walked over as he continued. 

“Then I'd grope at that ass, mostly for my pleasure, then get those pants of you. I'd finger fuck you til you beg for me to take my cock-”

“That's enough Bard,”

“But I wasn't even finished yet-” he protested, losing the sultarity.

“Well, we both need to start the day and we are already running behind schedule.”

“Damn, I was really hoping on getting rid of this morning wood.” He said gesturing to his erect penis.

Sebastian huffed a small laugh as he climbed into Bard’s lap. Bard grinned up at Sebastian. His hands started exploring his thighs and buttocks.

“Well maybe there is something I can do to alleviate this?” He salaciously asked, before pinning him down. Sebastian went down his body, kissing a trail leading to the fine dusting of pubic hair on his navel. Sebastian started to stroke his half erect dick.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned.

Precome glistened as it collected on the sensitive head. His boss licked at it expertly, earning a throaty moan. A hand went up to palm at the low hanging sack. 

“God, you're good. Fuck. Start sucking on my head.” He ordered. 

Sebastian obeyed, and his head went past those pretty lips, stroking the rest of his impressive length. He pulled off with a lewd pop.

“Is it safe to assume these are adequate means to alleviate your situation?”

Bard groaned through teeth.

“Yeah just get on with it.” 

Sebastian smirked. In one fluid movement he swallowed down Bard’s cock, deepthroating with ease. It took every bit of self control not to buck up into Sebastian's mouth and just face fuck the man. Sebastian must have seen Bard’s restraint, and started the tease the underside with his tongue. Bard threw his head back and moaned.

“That's it, keep doing that,” he said threading his fingers through ebony locks. 

He felt pleasure starting to pool. Like some sixth fucking sense, Sebastian started bobbing faster.

“Oh god,” he cried, tugging Sebastian's locks signaling he wasn't going to last much longer.

However, Sebastian surprised him by taking every drop of Bard’s climax and swallowing it. He pulled off and stood up.

“Would of thought Mr. Sebastian would be to good for giving one of his subordinates head and swallowing it.” He nipped teasingly.

“Well maybe you thought wrong. Go get dressed. I'm sure Finny has about lost his mind with worry by now.”

Bard huffed a smile. “Back with the stern, are we? Bummer.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “God, Bard.. Are you expecting a kiss or something?”

Bard’s eyebrow quirked with interest.

“You know, that would be nice.” He said with the cheekiest damn smile.

Sebastian sighed then bent down to place a peck of a kiss onto Bard’s lips.

“That's all you're getting right now. Be a good boy and maybe you'll get more.”

Instead of being offended, Bard actually did what he said. He leaned down and picked up his astrewn clothing. He joined Sebastian in the act of getting dressed and finished before him. Using the free time wisely, he watched as porcelain fingers buttoned shirts and vests.

“Bard, go!”

“Okay, fine! I'm leaving!” He said exasperated. 

He got to the door and turned around.

“If you wanna do all this again, meet me in the wine cellar after work.” And with a wink he was off.

…

Sebastian was right about Finny. As soon as he walked in the door Finny bombarded him with questions about his whereabouts.

“Why didn't you come back to our room after the party? I was worried.” Finny said said with the cutest damn pout Bard had ever seen. Sans the young master and his niece’s.

“Sorry Finny, I fell asleep on the wine cellar again.”

“The wine cellar??! If Mr. Sebastian found out, he'd kill you!” He exclaimed. “And not sleeping in a bed is really bad for your back.”

Bard laughed under his breath then covered it up with a cough.

“Oh, Mr. Sebastian would be fine. And so is my back. So give it a rest already.”

Finny looked a little taken back and flustered. Bard sighed softly.

“I'm sorry, Finny. I know you're only trying to look out for me, but I swear, I'm fine. Alright?”

Finny nodded. Bard gave him a small smile. 

“Now, let's meet with the others in the kitchen.”

…

The rest of the day was with minimal interaction between Sebastian and Bard. Brief conversation were had concerning meals and that was the extent of their interaction. They fell into this normal routine, making sure to dismiss any questions about their relations the night prior.

When the last of the dishes were dried and put away, Bard went over to the wine cellar. The need for nicotine was gnawing at his gut. He needed a smoke break. He could have a cigarette while he waits for Sebastian. That seemed like a plan to him.

But as soon as he entered the cellar he was pushed against the wall in a searing kiss. Yeah, a cigarette could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, if u wanna this to continue, tell me


End file.
